Leyes de Amor
by Kaileena Draculia
Summary: Dolor, miedo a reconocerse y valorarse como es, aceptarse, enseñada hacer una simple muñeca de decoración, así es Elsa, Sera que Anna le ayudara a salir del infierno en el que vive? AU (descubrelo) Rating M por violencia, lemmon y mas
1. Chapter 1: Anna summers

_**HOLAAAA¡ QUE TAL, HOY LES VENGO CON UNA NUEVA PROPUESTA DE ESTA PAREJA TAN LINDA, QUE LOGRO INSPIRARME Y PEDIR LA AYUDA DE YA UNA ESCRITORA QUE HA HECHO ELSANNA (MUY BUENA POR CIERTO), SI BIEN NO SOY NUEVA ESCRIBIENDO FANFICS, SI ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE SALGO DE MI CONFORD (RESIDENT EVIL, HELLSING Y SAILOR MOON)Y HE LEIDO TANTAS HISTORIAS BUENAS Y ESPECTACULARES QUE LITERALMENTE ME HAN QUITADO EL SUEÑO QUE DIJE "POR QUE NO?" Y UNA CANCION ME DIO ESTA IDEA ESPERO LES GUSTE, ESTE FIC ESTA HECHO EN COLABORACION CON MI AMIGA Y COLEGA DINO YORK **_

_**Dino York: Holaa! ¿cómo les va? Pues, debo decir que estoy muy, muy emocionada de trabajar en éste proyecto junto con mi amiga, y más aún si es un Elsanna xD ambas somos súper amantes de ésta pareja y estamos muy contentas de poder hacerles llegar ésta historia a sus computadoras, teléfonos, o lo que sea posiblemente éste fic y otros detallitos serán publicados también en TUMBLR, claro con el permiso de la otra autora... sin más que decir, espero que les guste, y si les gusta no olviden pasarse a dejarnos un rev. Ya que sin su apoyo no podríamos continuar. ¡Saludos!**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO NOS PERTENECEN, SON DE DISNEY, UNICAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES NUESTRA**_

"_**LEYES DE AMOR"**_

_**I**_

_**Anna Summers**_

La ciudad de New York ya se encontraba despierta para ese entonces. Por las mañanas la gente se movía con prisa hasta sus trabajos o escuelas; todo el tiempo las masas iban de un lado a otro, el ajetreo citadino era algo a lo que todos en ese lugar ya estaban acostumbrados. Ellos eran los madrugadores, los puntuales; pero ese no era el caso de Anna Summers. Sus cabellos rojizos se extendían a lo largo de su almohada, mientras que otros cuantos se quedaban tendidos sobre sus hombros y parte de su rostro. La joven luchaba aún entre sueños por alcanzar el despertador que no paraba de timbrar.

Sonó tres veces más, y entonces abrió los ojos de golpe.

La pelirroja, en un intento por apagar definitivamente la alarma, cayó de bruces al suelo, sin lograr nada más que llevarse un buen golpe –¡Mierda! – tras unos segundos, se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y al fin silenció el despertador. No pasó mucho tiempo para que su mejor amiga apareciera en el marco de la puerta, mirando entre preocupada y divertida a la chica de ojos color azul-verde. Anna le dedicó una mirada asesina –Ni se te ocurra decir algo – sentenció mientras la castaña soltaba una pequeña risa y negaba con la cabeza.

Rapunzel y Anna habían sido mejores amigas desde preescolar. Se conocían perfectamente la una a la otra. Ya que Anna había quedado huérfana desde muy corta edad y no tenía más familiares, los padres de Rapunzel se convirtieron en sus tutores legales y familia de acogida. Prácticamente ellas eran casi como hermanas.

Los padres de Rapunzel eran personas sencillas y humildes, no estaban forrados de dinero, pero el apoyo y el amor que le brindaban a las dos chicas era enorme. Justo por eso, cuando ambas decidieron independizarse al comenzar la universidad, el señor Clayton armó un alboroto enorme al darse cuenta de que tendría que dejar a sus dos pequeñas volar con sus propias alas. Pero al final, las jóvenes consiguieron un pequeño apartamento en Brooklyn, no era muy caro, tenía el espacio suficiente que ellas necesitaban, aunque se encontraba arriba de una cafetería que servía un pésimo café, lugar que se convirtió en el primer empleo de nuestra pelirroja.

Anna se movía de un lado a otro con prisa, buscando la ropa que llevaría al trabajo. Era patéticamente imposible que viviendo dos pisos arriba del maldito café llegara tarde.

–Anna… ̶ Llamó la castaña, pero la chica no le ponía ni un poco de atención entre sus balbuceos sobre el horario y bajas maldiciones –¡Anna! – exclamó ahora.

La pelirroja paró en seco para mirarla –¿Qué? – Masculló

–Creí que hoy tenías el día libre en la cafetería –

Silencio.

Anna se golpeó la frente.

Lo había olvidado por completo, y se sentía tan tonta por lo recientemente ocurrido.

Rapunzel echó una carcajada –Bueno, al menos te despertaste… ¿Quieres ir a desayunar? – A Anna se le iluminó el rostro

–Muero de hambre – una sonrisa se formó en los labios de su mejor amiga, al tiempo que volvía a buscar algo de ropa

–Tú siempre te mueres de hambre – dijo Rapunzel con burla, y como respuesta la pelirroja se atrevió a lanzarle la almohada a la cara.

Un quejido escapó. La castaña le devolvió el gesto –Date prisa, ¿Quieres? Si no sales en cinco minutos mi oferta de invitarte el desayuno desaparecerá – tras decir aquello, se limitó a salir de la habitación de Anna.

**oOo**

La pelirroja sorbió y después de pasarse el trago de café puso una cara de asco. Anna esperaba cualquier cosa, menos desayunar en la cafetería en la que trabajaba; aunque tenía que admitir que la comida no era mala a comparación del dichoso "néctar matutino". Por otro lado, Rapunzel se encontraba entretenida con sus hot cakes y su malteada de chocolate

–Te dije que pidieras la malteada, pero nooo, la señorita "estudio leyes" se empeñó en tomar el asqueroso café de éste lugar – Anna rodó los ojos y luego miró alrededor, y pudo ver desde la cocina a un hombre enorme, que a simple vista podía intimidar a cualquiera con su estatura y su cuerpo robusto

–No digas nada sobre el café aquí adentro. El señor Oaken es muy sensible… y necesitaba cafeína… por los deberes, ya sabes – soltó a decir al momento que la castaña sobre actuaba cubriéndose la boca.

̶ Si el café es tan malo, ¿Entonces porque no contratan a alguien que sepa prepararlo bien… No es por nada, pero, digo, tú sabes que trabajé en Starbucks un tiempo – habló entre susurros mientras guiñaba un ojo. Anna rió.

̶ Supuestamente es una tradición familiar.

̶ Pésima tradición familiar, por cierto. – Agregó la chica.

Hubo silencio por unos momentos. Sólo se dedicaban a escuchar las casuales conversaciones de la gente que se encontraba en el lugar. "Oaken's" era un lugar agradable para pasar el tiempo si es que te encontrabas dando una vuelta por el barrio de Brooklyn, el ambiente era cálido, justo como su dueño, y te daba esa sensación de estar en familia, aunque sólo estuvieras rodeado de desconocidos.

Entonces Anna decidió romper el silencio –Estaba pensando… ̶ Rapunzel arqueó una ceja

–¿Tú piensas? – Habló con burla ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la pelirroja

–Muy graciosa… pero en serio. Estaba pensando que tal vez cuando tenga día libre en Oaken's podría doblar mi turno en Sunnyside, quiero decir, la paga no es mala después de todo y… ̶ se detuvo al ver a Rapunzel contemplándola con el ceño fruncido. En ese momento el rostro de Anna se parecía al de un cachorro regañado –¿Qué? – Su voz tembló.

La castaña colocó sus dedos haciendo presión sobre el puente de su nariz con fastidio –Tú estás loca, ¿No es así? Anna, yo sé que quieres hacernos llevar una vida mejor, pero también debes entender que hay límites – los ojos verdes se posaron preocupados sobre los azul-verdoso –Con tus dos empleos y las clases nocturnas apenas y tienes tiempo para ti… Y eso no sería así si me dejaras ayudarte con la mitad de la renta –

̶ No quiero que me ayudes con la renta, Rapunzel. Tú pagas lo suficiente en los impuestos del departamento, y sabes que puedo arreglármelas.

̶ ¿Cómo? ¿Convirtiéndote en un zombie? – su amiga sonaba molesta, Anna era parte de su familia y le preocupaba que apenas tuviera tiempo para descansar.

̶ Sólo será por un tiempo más y ya, lo prometo. Estoy a un año de graduarme y sé que puedo ser una buena abogada… así como sé que tú serás una espectacular artista, confía en mí, Punz.

Rapunzel suspiró –No es que no confíe, sólo me preocupo por ti, tonta – una sonrisa ladina apareció en los labios de Anna

–Voy a estar bien, en serio – su amiga volvió a suspirar, pero ya no quería seguir llevándole la contraria a Anna, porque a veces eso era como hablar con una pared.

**oOo**

Está bien, reconocía que le costaba mucho levantarse en las mañanas pero quien que tuviera dos trabajos de medio tiempo y estudiara hasta altas horas de la noche ¿no le costaba?, bueno o por lo menos eso creía.

La hora del almuerzo paso armoniosamente con su amiga, busco entre su ropero su uniforme, una camisa roja con corte conservador, en el lado izquierdo bordado el escudo de la institución y un pantalón de corte formal en tela de del mismo color para ir a su trabajo de la tarde, una escuela de párvulos para niños desde los 4 años hasta los 8 años.

Anna mientras pudo en su escuela hizo un curso de pedagogía a la primera infancia, le encantaban los niños, este título le ayudo a conseguir empleo como maestra de Jardín en la escuela Sunnyside, era para niños de padres ricos e influyentes en el país, la paga era muy buena lo cual agradecía así podía pagar sus estudios universitarios en la New York University School Of Law . Se detuvo un momento para ojear lo que debía llevar a la universidad "ACCION CONSTITUCIONAL, CASO F-124", sonrió tenía más de un argumento para ganar el simulacro de juicio que tendría esa misma noche.

Se arregló el cabello a dos trenzas, se puso un maquillaje leve, se colgó su mochila con algunas cosas para su clase de hoy, salió y tomo el metro, debía esperar media hora para llegar a su destino; cuando llego saludo amablemente a sus colegas, ordeno su escritorio y se dispuso a esperar de pie en la puerta del salón a que le entregaron los niños y saludar debidamente a los padres, a medida que iban llegando los niños ella colocaba el visto de asistencia en la lista, había un nombre nuevo "Selene Westerguard".

– mami tas ben? – Anna escucho una vocecita infantil muy dulce, levanto la vista y vio que una muchacha no muy mayor a ella de un cabello peculiar, parecía blanco, era un tono blondo muy sutil, veía como la niña le acariciaba el brazo lo mejor que podía mientras estaba entre sus brazos

– claro que si nenita, mamá se descuidó nada más, pero estará bien – le sonrió a su pequeña hija, la menor asentía

– buenas tardes señora…. Westerguard? – saludo Anna amable tan pronto llego la platinada a la puerta, esta asintió

– buenas tardes maestra, disculpe la tardanza – se disculpó con la mirada baja con tono sincero

– no se preocupe llegan a tiempo, soy Anna Summers, seré la maestra de su pequeña en este año – le sonrió y la madre le devolvió el gesto sutilmente – ahora, cómo te llamas pequeña? – le sonríe Anna a la infante

– Selene – ríe

– es un gusto Selene, podrías por favor dejar tu mochila en ese espacio de allí? – le dijo en tono dulce a la niña señalándole el lugar, esta asintió

– te amo mami – se despidió la niña dándole un beso en el moretón que tenía su madre en la cara – es para que sane – sentencio la pequeña y la madre solo le sonreía

– adiós mi niña pórtate bien – esta asintió y corrió como un torbellino al salón a colocar su mochila en el espacio indicado

La platinada sonrió con cariño al ver su hija saludar y estar animada con los niños en el salón, escucho un carraspeo

– Discúlpeme señora Westerguard – llamo Anna

– dígame Elsa por favor, puedo llamarla Anna? – sonrió suave, Anna asintió

– Decía señora Elsa, su hija tiene alguna alergia a pinturas o alguna comida? – por primera vez Anna lograba verla bien, cubría su cuerpo con ropa negra y mangas largas con cuello tortuga, junto con unos Jeans, se preguntaba si no sentía calor dentro de esa ropa, estaba usando gafas, no eran muy oscuras, podía ver unos ojos grandes y profundos, se fijó un poco más tenía el labio roto y un moretón que intentaba ocultar con las gafas y un mechón de su cabello

– no, ella come casi todo, los champiñones casi no le gustan – rio bajo, Anna apenas y logro escuchar y le siguió la risita

– bien - era estudiante de leyes, una apasionada por la justicia, intento frenar su lengua pero no dio resultado – disculpe, está bien? – noto como el rostro de Elsa se tenso

– s.. si cl.. claro – tartamudeo, carajo – porque lo pregunta? – intento sonar serena

– oh, bueno es por su moretón y su labio

– eso¡ hoy me resbale y me golpe contra la tina – rio tratando de sonar convincente – no es grave

– ya veo – Anna no se tragó ni una sola palabra, pero no era quien para meterse en donde no la llamaban – la carne bien fría es muy buena para desaparecer ese moretón – sonrió levemente, Elsa le devolvió el gesto – bueno señora Elsa, no se preocupe por la pequeña Selene se va divertir mucho, se lo garantizo

– está bien nos vemos luego, y muchas gracias por el tip – lo dijo sinceramente y Anna se despidió con la mano, Elsa hizo igual y se marchó por el pasillo después de sacudirle la mano a la niña para despedirse.

Anna tomo aire, puso su mejor sonrisa debía empezar a trabajar

– buenos días niños¡

– BUENOS DIAS SEÑORITA ANNA¡ - gritaron todos al unísono

– hoy tenemos a una nueva compañerita, se llama Selene, sean respetuosos y trátenla bien ya que todos deben ser amigos – los pequeños saludaron en un grito a la pequeña que se sonrojo saludo tímida – bien, quien estudió los números? – Silencio – oh¡ enserio ninguno? Huuu y yo que quería poner caritas felices en las libretas – todos levantaron la mano – TODOS? A VER – rio Anna

– 1…2….3…4… - repetían los niños en conjunto – 5…6….7…8…9….10¡

– excelente niños que orgullosa me siento, terminando les pondré sus caritas felices ahora todos tomen su pincel, hoy dibujaran a su mascota, o la mascota que les gustaría tener luego me dirán por que quieren a su mascota o porque les gustaría tener esa mascota –a los niños seles ilumino el rostro

Anna empezó a repartirles tinturas y papeles luego de colocarles el delantal para evitar que se mancharan el uniforme.

**oOo**

Al terminar, Anna se dispuso a esperar a los padres de los niños y notificarles como estuvieron en clase de manera individual, realmente no tenía quejas de ninguno, sus pequeños eran unos angelitos

–vengo por Selene – una voz masculina de tono autoritario la hizo desviar su vista hacia el mientras despedía a una madre de familia

– disculpe usted quién es? – dijo amable

– Hans Westerguard, el padre de la niña – escucho los pasos de la niña acercarse

– papi, papi mia lo que hice – le dice la infante mostrándole el dibujo de un gato, este apenas y sonrió

– un placer conocerlo señor westerguard, soy Anna Summers, maestra de su hija, déjeme decirle que es un muy lista, se adaptó a clases muy rápido y es muy sociable con todos, tiene una niña muy adorable

– gracias, me la llevare ya, nos vemos – corto tajante, Anna se disgustó sí que era arrogante, y altanero, se forzó a sonreír y despidió a la niña, los vio marcharse por el pasillo

Una vez termino su labor de maestra corrió hasta la estación del metro, seguía su simulacro de juicio, no quería arruinarlo llegando tarde, por suerte le pidió a Rapunzel que le llevara una mochila con su ropa para ese momento. Cuando llego a su destino su amiga la esperaba en la estrada con la mochila

– PUNZ¡ - llego agitada Anna

– hey tranquila tienes buen tiempo, anda ven te ayudo arreglar – dicho esto se dirigieron al baño de señoritas allí, Anna se cambió y coloco pendientes, un reloj y un collar que hacia juego con sus pendientes, mientras Rapunzel sacaba algo de maquillaje y perfume junto con una peineta y algunos ganchos de cabello – muy bien déjame ver qué puedo hacer – le levanto el cabello en una trenza dándole elegancia, le maquillo el cutis con base y le puso brillo en los ojos, le realzo las pestañas con la mascarilla y un poco de rímel – lista, te ves preciosa, ahora deslúmbralos

– si… tratare – sonreía Anna a su amiga – gracias Punz - su amiga solo sonrió – bien voy andando nos vemos luego, no me esperes despierta – le sentencio a la chica de mirada esmeralda que solo asintió.

Llego al salón y era la primera, como siempre su maestro de defensa civil Krisstof estaba allí de primero como siempre – buenas noches Licenciado – este casi se atraganta con su dona al ver a Anna, estaba muy bella

– A..Anna como estas? – intento no tartamudear como una foca retrasada

– muy bien licenciado y usted?

– vamos Anna, no hay nadie y estoy muy bien gracias

– perdona Krisstof estoy muy nerviosa – trago la pelirroja

– te ira muy bien respira, ve por un café, esto ira para largo – esta solo asintió y se retiró un segundo a la cafetería.

Anna gano el caso luego de presentar las pruebas sólidas de que su clienta había enfermado en el trabajo por tanto debía fallar a favor de ella y otorgarle nuevamente la reunión con la junta nacional en Brooklyn para que le entregaran de inmediato su retiro en un 100% .

Anna miro su reloj de pulsera, casi las 12 y debía correr para alcanzar el ultimo metro, para su desgracia llovía, estando dispuesta a cruzar la avenida un auto azul se colocó frente a ella, esta sonrió, lo conocía, vio al rubio asomarse por la ventana

– ven te llevo a casa

– me da pena Kristtof debes estar agotado – sonrió leve

– sí, pero no más que tú, anda no seas de rogar sube – abrió la puerta del copiloto, Anna subió sin pensarlo más.

Trascurrió todo bastante callado, hasta llegar a la puerta del edificio donde residía Anna, el rubio le acaricio la mano, ella solo sonreía, cuanto daría Krisstof porque Anna entendiera las indirectas que le lanza, si tan solo se diera cuenta de cómo la mira, le habla y la trata, tal vez tendría una oportunidad, bien sabía que ella no tenía novio

– gracias Kriss, eres un gran amigo, te quiero – se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, este casi deja de respirar

– enserio me ves como un amigo? – interrogo

– no, solo como un amigo no – a el rubio casi se le sale el corazón – eres de los pocos mejores amigos que he tenido en mi vida, gracias por todo – su ilusión se rompió como porcelana al suelo, intento sonreír

– de nada Anna, que descanses – esta le sonrió y corrió a su departamento solo quería meterse en la ducha y luego dormir lo más que pudiera ya que mañana si debía trabajar en la mañana.

_**Y ESTO ES TODO MUCHACHOS ESPERO LES HAYA INTERESADO, ESPERO NOS DEN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD DE SEGUIR CON ESTE FIC¡ A LOS 5 REVW ACTUALIZAMOS ;) ESPERO NOS APOYE, SI LES GUSTARIA LEER OTRA BUENA HISTORIA ELSANNA LOS INVITO A QUE LEAN "FROZEN HEART" DE DINO YORK ESO ESTA QUE PRENDE 100% RECOMENDADA Y PUES SI QUIEREN LEER ALGO DIFERENTE AL ELSANNA PUES LOS INVITO A LEERME XDD DANDOLE CLICK A MI NOMBRE EN LA PARTE SUPERIOR DE LA PANTALLA SI DESEAS DEJAR DIBUJOS O COMENTARIOS A DINO YORK LA PUEDEN CONSEGUIR:**_

_**TUMBLR: dinoyorkme . tumblr. Com**_

_**FANFICTION: www . / u/5642819/ Dino-York**_

_**A MI PUEDEN CONSEGUIRME EN: **_

_**FACEBOOK: www . / 1? ref_type= bookmark**_

_**ASK: AdaHellsing **_

_**TWITEER: Ada_Hellsing**_

_**BUENAS NOCHES¡ **_

_**ATT: MOTOKO DRACULIA, DINO YORK **_


	2. Chapter 2: Elsa Storm

_**Dino York: Hi! Antes que nada, debo decir que me encuentro extremadamente feliz, gracias a la buena aceptación que le han dado a nuestro trabajo; es algo inexplicablemente estupendo… Esperamos que sigan con nosotras mientras la trama va avanzando. Debo decir que mi participación en éste cap fue prácticamente nula a causa de mis bloqueos, una disculpa :c ¡Feliciten a Motoko por su excelente trabajo en éste capítulo! Por mi parte, sólo puedo decir, que mantengan sus pañuelos, sacos de boxeo, y demás cosas para sacar el estrés emocional cerca de ustedes, porque éste cap es mega intenso :v Y al final estaré dejando mi tumblr nuevamente, por si hay alguien que desee ver algunas de las cosas y dibujos que posteo, ¿Y por qué no? También pasar un buen rato hablando sobre Frozen xD ¡Saludos!**_

_**HOLAAA BUENO ME DIFERENCION POR QUE ESCRIBO EN MAYUSCULAS (¿) XD, BUENO Y QUE LES PUEDO DECIR ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! POR TODOS ESOS REVS CARGADOS DE BUENA VIBRA, NOS DAN MAS ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA Y COMO DIJO MI AMIGA DINO MANTENGAN ALGO PARA ALIVIAR EL PESADO AMBIENTE EMOCIONAL DEL CAPITULO Y POR FA¡ ALEJENSEN DE LAS COSAS FILOSAS (¿), SE QUE PODIAMOS HABERNOS HECHO LA VIDA MAS SENCILLA PARA EL FIC PERO NO ES NUESTRO ESTILO, NOSOTRAS QUEREMOS VER ARDER EL MUNDO, MUJAJAJAJA :v ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPI Y BUENO LES AGRADECEMOS SUS COMENTARIOS SIN MAS QUE DECIR A LEER¡**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO NOS PERTENECEN, SON DE DISNEY **_

**II**

**Elsa Storm **

Sintió el puño en su rostro, fue tan fuerte que la tumbó al piso. Sintió que su mundo daba vueltas, seguido a esto sintió dolor de cabeza al ser levantada de su trenza violentamente. Otro golpe. Esta vez una fuerte cachetada; sintió la sangre en su boca, supo de inmediato por el intenso ardor en sus labios que le había reventado alguna parte de su boca. Elsa no gritaba, por miedo a que él se enojara más por hacer escándalo, además no deseaba que su hija se espantara y asustara viendo la escena. Ahogaba sus gemidos de dolor, gruesas lagrimas se deslizaban por su cara; soltó un pequeño grito al sentir que su cuerpo impactó contra la alacena.

– ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA – escuchó que le gritó – TIENES IDEA DE LO CARA QUE ERA ESA CAMISA? – la pateó y la dejo sin aire – MALDITA INUTIL – otra patada.

– per… dón – apenas y pudo articular palabra – se... me olvidó que… estaba... allí – apenas él le escuchaba, sus sollozos ganaban fuerza.

– NO ES EXCUSA ELSA! ERES UN FRACASO DE ESPOSA – le dio una última patada y luego le levantó el rostro cuando se hincó – escúchame muy bien Elsa – siseó amenazante el pelirrojo – más te vale mantener tu mente donde corresponde, no me interesa una mujer que es un maldito fastidio, que no sirve ni para lavar mi ropa correctamente ¿estamos? – No la escuchó hablar – ¿¡por qué no me respondes!? no me hagas perder la paciencia – la observó mejor, vio los ojos cielo de Elsa bien abiertos. Se dio cuenta que intentaba lo posible para tomar una bocanada de aire; se puso nervioso –¿Elsa?... Dios santo, perdóname pero tú me provocas – la alzó y la acomodó en la repisa de la cocina, le dio agua para que se recuperara, y luego la sentó – ¿ves lo que me haces hacerte? – Ella asintió, intentaba no llorar más, menos en su presencia – dime mi amor, ¿te gusta que te esté tratando así? – Elsa negó – mi diosa yo te amo… no me gusta hacer esto, pero debo reprenderte por las cosas que me haces, ¿te portarás bien? – Ella asintió – ¿me harás caso sin chistar? – Lo miró y asintió – si lo haces bien, me complaces y eres buena esposa solo te tocare para acariciarte y darte besos, Elsa eres mi reina lo sabes ¿verdad?

– si Hans – respondió en un suspiro.

– ¿me amas?

– Sí – intentó darle una sonrisa.

– Perdóname por pasarme un poco de la raya, pero debes reconocer que fue tu culpa – siseó.

–Sí mi amor… perdóname – bajó el rostro.

– Te perdono. Ahora, por favor, prepárame una rica cena para cuando llegue del trabajo – esta asintió y dejó que la besara, se aguantó el dolor.

– Adiós… que te vaya bien – lo vio alejarse de ella y salir de la casa, vio cómo se fue en su auto, sonriente.

Elsa corrió al baño a limpiarse, ahogó un grito de susto al verse al espejo; no se reconocía, literalmente la había reventado a golpes. Lloró amargamente, ¿por qué tenía que ser mujer?, no podía creer que tuviera que someterse a tanta humillación y dolor sólo por tener vagina; le tenía tanto miedo a Hans, a las represarías de su padre si se le ocurriera dejar a su marido, ni hablar de la decepción que sentiría su madre de ella. Le había enseñado desde que tenía memoria que la mujer fue hecha para atender su hogar, los hijos y su marido; que las mejores mujeres eran las que lograban sostener su matrimonio con la frente en alto sin importar que tuviera que hacer, pero su gran temor era perder a Selene, su pequeña hija de 5 años, era su adoración lo único bueno y puro que podía haber entre ella y Hans, sabía que si a él se le daba la gana podía quitársela legalmente y no sólo eso, dejarla en la mísera calle. Lo peor de todo era que su propia familia se pondría de parte de él y no de ella… ¿cómo podría mantenerse?, no terminó la universidad, no sabía en que podría trabajar; además las influencias que tenía su marido y padre eran tan extensas que todo el mundo le cerraría las puertas en las narices, sin oportunidad para nada. Se volvió a mirar en el espejo y se asqueó de ella misma, se hundió en sus propios recuerdos.

*****FLASH BACK*****

_Se sonrojó al ver a la chica pelirroja de su misma edad después de haberse dado un beso con ella escondidas tras un árbol en el jardín de su mansión. _

– _esto es raro Elsa… pero me gustas._

– _tú también gustas, Merida… _

_Se besaron de nuevo. Tal demostración de afecto iba subiendo de tono; sintió como Merida colaba sus manos bajo su falda y la acariciaba, se permitió jadear con placer, apretó los ya desarrollados pechos de la pelirroja extasiada. Merida apretó el cuerpo de Elsa contra el árbol, la abrió sutilmente de piernas y se colocó en medio de ellas, Elsa bajó el pequeño short vaquero que tenía su compañera, mientras esta subía las faldas de la platinada, comenzó a clavar a Elsa contra el árbol chocando sus cadera, Merida jadeaba contra la piel del hombro de ella, Elsa mordía su labio inferior mientras daba suspiros de placer por el leve roce de zonas que estaban teniendo, quería más, subió su pierna a la cadera de Merida y ella logró alzarla un poco de ahí, logrando así una mejor estimulación por encima de las bragas que llevaban ,los gemidos se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte, intentaban no hacer tanto ruido, Merida empezó a desesperarse, se apartó de ella para arrodillarse, subió la camisilla de seda y lamio el vientre de Elsa – Me..Merida… ̶ esos besos la estaban volviendo loca, enterró sus dedos en la cabellera de la pelirroja por instinto, animándola a seguir – un poco más abajo… ̶ Elsa soltó un chillido de placer al sentir la punta de la lengua de su casi amante en su intimidad, quería pedirle más._

– _¿¡PERO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!? - Elsa se congeló. Era la voz de su madre. Merida se levantó del suelo asustada e intento colocarse rápido su short; Elsa se acomodó como pudo la falda – ¡MALDITA! ¿¡QUÉ LE HACES A MI HIJA!? - La señora Storm le dio una fuerte cachetada a Merida, esta sólo se quedó en el piso sin decir una sola palabra. _

– _¡MAMA, NO! ¡NO LE PEGUES! – cubrió a Merida con su propio cuerpo. _

–_¡ ALEJATE! ME DAS ASCO – la empujó fuera de su alcance – TU Y TU MADRE SALDRAN A MAS TARDAR MAÑANA DE MI CASA MALDITA MOCOSA – agarró a Elsa del brazo y se la llevó arrastrada a la casa. _

_Se sentía culpable. La madre de Merida era una gran mujer, trabajadora, constante en la cría vacuna de la hacienda y ahora estaba desempleada… le dolía Merida, la quería, en verdad la quería. Al día siguiente se le partió el corazón verla llorar sentada en el asiento trasero del auto que la alejaría de su vida para siempre. Alcanzó a verla articular un " TE QUIERO" al ver a Elsa en el ventanal de su habitación que daba a la calle, puso su mano en la ventanilla, no lograba dejar de llorar, Elsa le dibujo un corazón con sus manos en respuesta, coloco su mano en la ventana y lloró viéndola partir, entró su padre segundos después, la agarró del cabello y la arrojó contra la cama._

– _te daré una lección que jamás vas a olvidar Elsa – se sacó el cinturón_

– _no... no padre por favor – sintió el primer correazo en su cadera – ¡AAH! NO – dio un alarido, le golpeó varias veces por donde cayera la hebilla de la correa, dejándole a Elsa marcas moradas y casi negras por toda su nívea piel. _

– _lo tomaré como que querías experimentar, no tendré a una hija enferma y depravada en casa ¿ESTAMOS? –le gritó y Elsa sólo asintió, su padre se marchó de su habitación azotando la puerta._

_Por todos los santos, tenía casi 18 años, no estaba experimentando, Elsa sabía que no era pasajero, le gustaban las mujeres. Quería a Merida y ahora ella ya no estaba; su madre la hizo sentir de lo peor diciéndole que desear a su mismo género era una aberración, que era pecado, ya no sabía que hacer ¿era una enferma?, ella sentía que no, era muy devota, Dios le enseñaba en sus palabras a que el amor va más allá de todo, entonces ¿que estaba mal?, ¿Qué hacía mal?, pero su madre tenía razón, era rara, las leyes de la sociedad el dictaban que lo correcto era hombre y mujer en familia, intento olvidarse de Merida, intentar salir con chicos después de eso, pero duraban poco, hasta cierto día en que Eliana y George Westerguard y su hijo Hans fueron a cenar a su casa._

_Hans realmente no quería ir, no le parecía interesante tratar con unos malditos vaqueros, pero su padre lo convención de ir, ya que los Storm tenían la compañía exportadora de carne más importante del país y asociándose con ellos podrían vender carne de calidad al exterior, así como ampliar la lista de clientes y ganarían todos de esta manera, debía estar al tanto de todos los negocios en la compañía ya que la heredaría en un futuro._

_Intentó ser lo más cortes posible, pero el señor Storm le parecía un ranchero desagradable, panzón mal hablado, y ni hablar de su esposa, una granjera sin gracia, cuando le dijeron que su hija ya bajaba, la imaginó llena de acné y sonsa, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio la reencarnación de Venus bajar por las escaleras, era de ojos azules como glaciares, profundos y muy dulces, su piel tan blanca como la nieve, ese cabello tan original, único. Tenía un cuerpo espectacular tal y como a él le gustaba; lo que más le llamo la atención fue que no estaba maquillada, era una belleza envidiable natural, tenía la voz de una ángel, cuando tomo su mano lo hizo con cuidado de no romperla, su tacto era muy suave, sin duda era todo una muñeca de porcelana, quedó maravillado con Elsa._

_Elsa por su parte, si bien reconocía que el joven era atractivo, no había ni una sola oportunidad de sentirse atraída por el en ningún aspecto, ni por él ni por ninguno, platicaron y se rió de sus bromas, era un muchacho agradable, unas semanas después él se quedó de visita ahí con su familia en Texas, empezó a cortejarla y su madre le animaba para que le aceptara las salidas y mucho más, ¿Cómo negarse? Hans no era un hombre malo, era muy dulce con ella, así que en cuanto le propuso ser su novia no lo pensó, sólo aceptó. Como lo supuso, gritaron un jubilo en su casa, había enganchado al hijo del hombre que los ayudaría a expandirse a otros países, Elsa estaba contenta en lo que cabía, sus padres estaban orgullosos de ella, así que dejó avanzar todo en su noviazgo, cuando Hans fue a pedir su mano en matrimonio, aceptó con gusto, tendría una buena vida con él, aprendería a quererlo si se esforzaba, (eso pensó), la fiesta de compromiso fue el evento importante de la región, dejo la universidad para dedicarse a aprender la labores del hogar._

_En 6 meses se vio vestida de blanco, parecía una reina, fue del brazo de su padre al altar, todo era perfecto y todo estaría bien para ella, dijeron ambos que sí frente al sacerdote, hubo una gran fiesta en el salón, se había casado en New York y allí viviría con su esposo, ese mismo día su padre y su ahora suegro firmaron el convenio. No había porque escatimar en leyes, sus hijos se habían unido y los niños que nacieran de la unión de ellos heredarían las dos compañías; todo era perfecto. Que cruel realidad la que tenía que vivir Elsa al llegar la noche de bodas._

_Estaba muy muy nerviosa, tendría que tener relaciones sexuales con Hans. No lo amaba, no lo deseaba, no sentía esa atracción química ni física con él; respiró hondo y se tomó un trago para relajarse y soportar lo que tenía que dejarse hacer, si bien era virgen no era tonta, sabía muy bien como era, como debía comportarse, esperó a su esposo en la habitación, caminaba de un lado a otro. Escuchó un golpe en la puerta, cuando volteó a ver, lo vio entrar tambaleándose, estaba borracho, sudado, entró fumando, se paralizó al verlo como la miraba, con hambre, tiró la botella de whiskey a un lado, apagó el cigarrillo en el jarrón con agua que tenía cerca y se le botó encima a Elsa. _

– _ven acá… ahora eres mía – Elsa se soltó de su agarre. _

– _Hans estas borracho… así no quiero, tengo miedo y nervios – escuchó que gruñó – por favor… -pero sus ruegos fueron rechazados, la agarró del brazo y la tiró a la cama._

– _te follaré hoy, te guste o no – dijo de mala manera, Elsa gritó, pero le tapó la boca – ¿no entiendes? Te deseo Elsa, se mía no forcejees, te va a gustar – Elsa temblaba como una hoja de papel, le repugnaba que la tocara oliendo tan horrible, su aliento hediendo de alcohol se apoderó de su boca y luego de sus pechos, Elsa empezó a llorar, este se detuvo – ¿qué pasa?-_

– _tengo miedo… no quiero hacerlo Hans… no me siento lista – Hans frunció el ceño y arrancó su vestido, Elsa pataleó, lo alejaba lo más que podía de ella._

–_¡QUEDATE QUIETA! - le dio una bofetada – ¡TÚ ME VAS A CUMPLIR! NO ESPERÉ CASI UN AÑO POR NADA, MOJIGATA – la colocó boca abajo en la cama, bajó su pantalón. Ya estaba erecto, lamió sus dedos y untó con su saliva la entrada vaginal de la platinada. _

– _¡NO! ¡NO HANS! POR FAVOR – intentó escapar pero este la sostenía de su nuca – HAN…. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - dio un sonoro grito de dolor cuando entró en ella sin piedad, le levantó la cadera con una mano y seguía sometiéndola de la nuca con la otra, no le importó oír gritar y llorar a Elsa de dolor suplicándole que se detuviera, antes la clavó más fuerte contra el colchón, estaba tan excitado con la estreches del sexo de su mujer que se regó en ella en poco tiempo, la tiró en la cama como si fuera un trapo._

– _que rica que eres – jadeaba en su oído mientras la nalgueaba – ya deja de llorar, me desesperas, maldita rígida – le tiró los trozos del vestido de novia en la cara y salió de la habitación._

_Se sentía tan sucia, miserable, se sentía como una prostituta. No pudo levantarse de la cama, su pelvis estaba muy dolorida, sentía como la sangre aún le bajaba de su interior, lloró amargamente toda la noche. Su madre se preocupó al no verla salir del cuarto y ver a Hans con sus amigos disfrutando de la comida, al entrar por Elsa, la vio con su vestido hecho girones, tenía un morado en su mejilla y sus piernas con sangre, se acercó y sólo le dijo - ¿Qué le hiciste? – Elsa no podía sentirse peor… ella había sido violada por su marido y a su madre no le importaba – debiste ser complaciente, si hubiera sido así no te hubiera pasado esto, ven acá – la ayudó a salir de la cama y a bañarse, le dio calmantes para su zona, durmió un buen rato, hasta que lo escuchó entrar al cuarto. _

– _Elsa?... Elsa mi amor – la abrazó y lloró en su hombro – perdóname, perdóname hermosa, el alcohol me hizo perder la cabeza, por favor perdóname no quería dañarte – Elsa entendía esto, lo miró y lo perdonó al abrazarlo – te prometo que no volveré hacerte daño – ella asintió y así se quedó el incidente._

_Como prometió, no la volvió a golpear ni tomar abusivamente, pero si le gritaba e insultaba. Cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada, la trató como cuando eran novios, las ecografías no dejaban ver el sexo del bebe ya que este estaba de espaldas, era emocionante, sería sorpresa. Hans compró cosas de varón, cuando Elsa le dijo que podía ser niña él se molestó con ella y le dijo que tendrían un varón, ella esperaba que así fuera. La enfermera lo llamó, su mujer acababa de dar a luz, este corrió y entró con brillo en los ojos. _

– _¿dónde está mi campeón? – Elsa tragó pesado. _

– _lo siento señor Westerguard es una niña lo que tuvieron –dijo el médico. _

_\- ¿Qué? – Miró a Elsa con odio – ¿ni en esto eres capaz de complacerme? – salió dando un portazo._

_Su dieta fue un infierno, Hans no toleraba el llanto de la niña, se volvió más violento. Buscaba cualquier excusa para golpearle, la engañaba con cualquier mujer que encontraba, nada de lo que ella hacía le gustaba, era un maldito cerdo machista. Cuando intentó hablar con su padre para que la ayudara su respuesta fue que ella era la mujer y Hans el varón de la casa, que debía obedecer; su madre le dijo lo mismo, que debía aguantar ahora que tenían una hija, que no podía dejar a la niña sin padre. Su padre la amenazó, que no arriesgaría su convenio con las empresas Westerguard porque ella no supo ser una buena esposa, que bien ganada se tenía las palizas, Elsa en este punto ya no tenía autoestima ni amor propio, era una muñeca que obedecía al pie de la letra; vivía para complacer a su familia y ahora a su esposo, se sintió como mercancía._

_Las cosas empeoraron hasta la fecha, ocultaba su cuerpo de todos no sólo por los moretones que Hans le dejaba, sino porque él era un hombre celoso, la golpeaba si otro la miraba, la trataba como una cualquiera sólo por despertar admiración, dejó de arreglarse, de vestir debidamente, sólo para evitar que él la matara a golpes, volvió a violarla, pero después de dos años ella ya no se movía, así no la lastimaba de demás, esperaba que todo acabara y él se fuera, se limpiaba, rogaba a los cielos por fortaleza mientras veía su hija crecer, hasta el momento la alejo de la realidad._

_****FIN FLASH BACK*****_

Terminaba de limpiarse las heridas cuando escuchó unos pequeños pasitos llegar al umbral de la puerta del baño.

– ¿mami? – Elsa la miró y sonrió, por ella valía la pena el aguantar tanto infierno.

– ¿dime? – dijo arreglándose un poco el cabello.

– y... ¿mi coegio? – mierda, ¿cómo se pudo olvidar de que hoy la niña empezaba clases?, miró el reloj; si se apuraba lograría llegar con unos minutos de retraso con ella.

– espérame afuera con tu mochila, ya nos vamos.

– chi ma, ¿puque el gope ma? – notó como los ojos de la niña se veían preocupados por como lucia.

– me acabo de caer nena pero estaré bien

La niña asintió y se fue a la sala, Elsa se vistió rápidamente con un suéter manga larga cuello tortuga color negro, se puso unos jeans, se colocó unas gafas medio oscuras e intentó disimular el golpe en su mejilla, salió corriendo con su hija en brazos.

**oOo**

– ¿mami tas ben? – sentía las suaves caricias de su hija en el brazo, la adoraba.

– claro que si nenita, mamá se descuidó nada más, pero estará bien – le sonrió a su pequeña hija, esta asintió.

– buenas tardes señora…. ¿Westerguard? – alzó la vista y se topó con una hermosa mujer de cabellos café rojizos, se sonrojó leve, se reprendió por eso, se supone que debió dejar esas cosas atrás.

– buenas tardes maestra, disculpe la tardanza – se disculpó con la mirada baja, usando un tono sincero.

– no se preocupe, llegan a tiempo, soy Anna Summers. Seré la maestra de su pequeña en este año – le sonrió y Elsa correspondió su gesto sutil – ahora, ¿cómo te llamas pequeña? – le sonrió la maestra a su hija.

– Selene – rió.

– es un gusto Selene, ¿podrías por favor dejar tu mochila en ese espacio de allí? – le dijo en tono dulce señalándole el lugar, su hija dio un "si" con la cabeza.

– te amo mami – se despidió su hija de ella dándole un beso en el moretón que tenía en la cara – es para que sane – le dijo seria su pequeña, solo pudo sonreír ante su gesto inocente.

– adiós mi niña, pórtate bien – esta asintió y corrió como un torbellino al salón a colocar su mochila en el espacio indicado.

Sonrió con cariño al ver su hija saludar y estar animada con los niños en el salón, escuchó un carraspeo.

– Discúlpeme, señora Westerguard – llamó la maestra.

– dígame Elsa por favor, ¿puedo llamarla Anna? – le sonrió muy suave, su cara aún dolía, sintió calidez ver a la pelirroja devolverle el gesto.

– Decía señora Elsa, ¿su hija tiene alguna alergia a pinturas o alguna comida? – mientras Anna le hablaba Elsa la observó con detenimiento, era una jovencita como de su misma edad más o menos, bastante alegre y cálida, todo lo opuesto a ella, le llamó la atención las trencitas infantiles que traía en el pelo.

– no, ella come casi todo, los champiñones casi no le gustan – rió bajo al recordar como su pequeña se escondía para que no la obligara a comérselos, escuchó como Anna reía con ella.

– bien – vio como la observó seriamente – disculpe, ¿está bien? –se tensó por la pregunta, no podía verse tan mal, ¿ o sí?

– s.. si cl.. claro – tartamudeó, carajo – ¿por qué lo pregunta? – intentó sonar serena.

– oh, bueno es por su moretón y su labio.

– ¡eso! hoy me resbalé y me golpeé contra la tina – rió tratando de sonar convincente – no es grave.

– ya veo – no le apartaba la mirada – la carne bien fría es muy buena para desaparecer ese moretón – le sonrió leve y ella correspondió el gesto – bueno señora Elsa, no se preocupe por la pequeña Selene. Se va divertir mucho, se lo garantizo

– Está bien. Nos vemos luego, y muchas gracias por el tip – lo dijo sinceramente, la maestra se despidió de ella con la mano, le corrió un fresco. No le harían más preguntas, se despidió de su hija con la mano y se marchó a su casa.

Por el camino compró algo de carne y especias para hacer de comer; le gustaba la cocina, los sabores y experimentar para crear nuevos platos, esperando que Hans aprobara lo que hacía. La bolsa de la compra era pesada y su vecino Eugene, un muchacho de cabellos cafés y ojos del mismo color, fornido de su edad se ofreció para ayudarla, Elsa aceptó e intercambiaron algunas risitas y sonrisas, era por todo amable y educada, aunque no lo pareciera le gustaba conversar. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa, palideció. Hans estaba allí esperándola, sonrió cortés al muchacho por la ayuda y vio como este beso educadamente la mano de Elsa.

El castigo no se hizo esperar, la acusó de serle infiel con su vecino Eugene, ella lo negó pero eso no la libró de que Hans la agarrara como saco de boxeo, después de durar varios minutos gritando y discutiendo, la dejó tendida en la sala, sin aire, con la boca reventada y con un gran moretón en el estómago, después de esto con dificultad se levantó y fue al baño, Hans se sentó a ver el partido y cuando llego la hora para ir a recoger a la niña, se maquillo un poco, pero se notaba mucho los golpes, estaba peor que cuando salió a llevarla, pero aun así debía hacerlo.

– ¿adónde crees que vas? – Elsa frenó en seco.

– voy por la niña al jardín cariño

– te ves horrenda, no quiero que la gente empiece hablar, quédate cocinando iré yo – esta sólo asintió y lo vio partir.

Después de 20 minutos volvió con la niña, esta se asustó al verla, pero le dijo que era normal por el golpe que se dio, logro tranquilizarla la envió a su cuarto a jugar mientras ella terminaba la cena.

Como siempre, Hans botó la comida al suelo diciéndole que era una porquería, salió de casa, fue a dormir a la niña.

– ¿mami? ¿Puque a papi no le guta la comida? – Elsa no sabía que responderle.

– no sé nena, ya duerme ¿si? – la infante asintió y luego de que Elsa le cantara cayó profunda. Elsa se bañó y puso su camisón, fue a la cama. Estaba profundamente dormida, cuando sintió que un fuerte golpe en la entrada de la habitación, se levantó asustada y lo vio, borracho oliendo a alcohol, perfume barato de mujer y tabaco.

– ELSA – hablo fuerte.

– Hans… ssshhh despertarás a la niña – se acercó y lo ayudó a acostarse.

– Quiero cogerte – se tiró encima suyo, la empezó a besar, como odiaba su repugnante sabor.

– hhmmm está bien pero no grites ¿si? – se dejó hacer.

La sujetó de las manos y la embestía brutalmente. Le dolía su zona como el infierno pero aguantaba – ¡gime! gime para mí – la clavaba más mientras gemía como un perro en su oído – dejo escapar jadeos pero de dolor, que él los interpretaba como placer, no tardo en sentir el líquido de él regándose por su útero, sintió asco, este se tumbó al lado de ella y se quedó profundamente dormido, se levantó y se metió en la tina, gruesas lagrimas bajaban confundiéndose con el agua.

_**YYYY ESO FUE TODO ESPERO Y NOS ACOMPÑAEN EN ESTA PECULIAR HISTORIA, EN EL CAPI PASADO NO ME SALIERON BIEN LOS LINKS ESPERO QUE AQUÍ YA SALGAN YA SABEN SI DESEAN COMUNICARSEN CON ALGUNA DE NOSOTRAS PARA COMUNICARSEN CON DINO YORK:**_

_**TUMBLR: dinoyorkme . tumblr. Com**_

_**FANFICTION: www . fanfiction u / 5642819 / Dino-York**_

_**A MI PUEDEN CONSEGUIRME EN: **_

_**FACEBOOK: www . Facebook Motoko . Draculia1? ref _type= bookmark**_

_**ASK: (colocan el arroba) AdaHellsing **_

_**TWITEER: (colocan en arroba) Ada_Hellsing**_

_**BUENAS NOCHES¡ **_

_**ATT: MOTOKO DRACULIA, DINO YORK **_


	3. Chapter 3: En el peor de los escenarios

_**Dino York: ¡Hola! Antes que nada, una disculpa por la demora. Soy casi completa responsable por ello, pero verán, con los problemas de salud, problemas sentimentales y el trabajo, la cosa se vuelve dificultosa. ¿Qué más? ¡Oh, sí! Muchísimas gracias por sus revs, mensajes, follows y favs :D en verdad nos alegra mucho que ésta historia esté siendo bien recibida por parte de ustedes. Siempre es un placer poder leer sus comentarios y su odio hacia Hans xD Y ya que estamos con esto… Recordemos que la violencia intrafamiliar no es ninguna clase de juego, de hecho, ninguna clase de violencia lo es. Si conoces a alguien que esté pasando por una situación familiar, tú puedes ayudarle. Hoy en día hay muchas instituciones que luchan contra éste terrible cáncer, que es el maltrato hacia la mujer… Hazle saber a esa persona que no está sola, y si te encuentras pasando por una situación similar, tampoco te encuentras sola. Denuncia… Cambiando de tema, Espero que tengan a un lado sus sacos de boxeo y pañuelos, porque éste capítulo es el triple de intenso que el anterior D: en fin, no les entretengo más, espero que les guste! Por ahí abajo estará nuevamente mi tumblr y el de motoko, por si desean seguirnos y compartir algunas cosas con nosotras. :D**_

_**HOLAAA¡ YA ESCUCHARON A DINO, ESTE TRABAJO EN LO PERSONAL FUE HECHO A BASE DE EXPERIENCIAS PERSONALES Y DEL ENTORNO, NO CREAN QUE ES ALGO IMPOSIBLE O ILOGICO MUCHOS DIRAN "PERO ESTAMOS EN PLENO SIGLO XXI" SI LO ESTAMOS PERO AUN ASI ESTE PROBLEMA DE PERSONAS ABUSADORAS EN SU MAYORIA VARONES EXISTE AUN, NO DEJEN QUE LES VENDEN LOS OJOS, APARTE MANEJAMOS UN TEMA TOTALMENTE TANGIBLE L TABU POR LAS PAREJAS HOMOSEXUALES AUN CUANDO SE ESTA CREANDO CONCIENCIA AUN FALTA MUCHO POR QUE LA TOLERANCIA SEA COMPLETA….. EN FIN, VOLVIENDO A USTEDES NUESTRA QUERIDA AUDIENCIA DE LECTORES, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEERNOS REALMENTE SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA NOSOTRAS, DISCULPEN POR DEMORARME EN CONTESTAR SUS MENSAJES PRIVADOS XD, TAMBIEN PERDON POR LA DEMORA, APARTE DE TODO LO QUE DIJO DINO EN SU COMENTARIO PUES, NO CONCORDABAMOS EN HORARIO YA QUE YO TAMBIEN ME ENCONTRABA OCUPADA PERO BUENO ESTE CAPITULO ES BASTANTE LARGO ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO NOSOTRAS LO HICIMOS ESCRIBIENDOLO SIN MAS ABAJO ENCONTRARAN LOS LINK PARA QUE SE COMUNIQUEN CON NOSOTRAS INDIVIDUALMENTE SI APETECEN, SIN MAS :D DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA **_

**III**

**EN EL PEOR DE LOS ESCENARIOS **

Anna apagó la alarma quince minutos antes, no había podido conciliar el sueño; aquella mujer platinada la tenía bastante preocupada… ¿Cómo era posible que una tina pudiera dejarte casi el ojo morado y partirte un labio al mismo tiempo?, ella no era tan estúpida como aquella mujer pensaba. Por amor a Dios, le enseñaron síntomas de una persona que miente y ella lo hacía, se dio cuenta cuando se tensó por su simple pregunta; sabía que no debía meterse, pero, vamos, era un caso visible de violencia intrafamiliar, ¿Pero por qué ella no lo demandaba? ¿Por qué no hacía nada?, gruñó molesta.

La pelirroja se levantó de la cama y sin ninguna clase de apuro se dirigió a la cocina, donde comenzó a prepararse café y el desayuno. Sacó un par de huevos de la nevera para después comenzar a batirlos. Anna era la clase de persona que solía preocuparse de más por cualquier clase de asunto, pero, sinceramente, había pocas cosas que lograban quitarle el sueño. Tenía que admitirlo, aquella mujer le despertaba una curiosidad inmensa, más de lo que había imaginado. Y un rato después, llegó a la conclusión de que, a pesar de los golpes, Elsa era una mujer bastante hermosa, y eso que las gafas lograban cubrir parte de su rostro. No podía negar que le intrigaba en demasía saber de qué color eran sus ojos.

Y después se abofeteó mentalmente.

"_No. Está casada, tiene una hija, es madre de una alumna. Definitivamente no."_

–¿Qué se está quemando? – Vio que su amiga salía de la habitación todavía algo adormilada. Anna saltó cuando reaccionó; estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor se le olvidó

–¡Mierda! – Retiró rápidamente la sartén y terminó por tirar su quemado desayuno a la basura

–¿Y por qué estás despierta a ésta hora? Nunca te levantas tan temprano – Rapunzel caminó hasta encontrarse a un lado de ella –Déjame, yo me encargo – Anna se apartó para comenzar a caminar hacia la mesa

–Gracias – tomó su taza de café.

̶ Con tal de no comer huevos quemados…

Anna entrecerró los ojos y le sacó la lengua de forma infantil –Muy graciosa… Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue con Eugene? – Rapunzel arqueó sus cejas entretenida. La pelirroja tomó asiento y miró expectante a su amiga de ojos verdes

–Oh, genial. Realmente genial. Tú sabes, al principio pensé que era un idiota, pero es tan lindo – Tan pronto como Rapunzel habló, Anna volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. Seguía sin creer que fuera posible que alguien se atreviera a golpear a una mujer tan hermosa como lo era Elsa; en todo caso, si ella estuviera en el lugar de su esposo, seguro que la trataría como a una delicada muñeca de porcelana fina.

"_Basta, basta. ¿Qué sucede contigo?"_

̶¿Anna? – Y entonces salió de su trance

–¿Sí? – Su voz sonaba temblorosa, sabía que Rapunzel se enfadaría porque no le estaba poniendo ni la más mínima atención

–¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije? – Anna se encogió en su lugar

–Ehm… ̶ La castaña frunció el entrecejo ya un poco molesta.

̶ ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ni siquiera estás escuchándome! O sea… Te levantas temprano, quemas el desayuno, y ahora estás toda ausente. ¿Qué coño te ocurre? – Anna se removió en su asiento un poco incómoda y se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, extraña costumbre que tenía cuando se encontraba nerviosa

–Conocí a una chica – hubo silencio. Rapunzel tenía cara de no comprender nada

–…Ok… ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene que hayas conocido a una chica? No es como que te gusten las mujeres, ¿O sí? – la pelirroja se sobresaltó un poco ante eso. Anna era, prácticamente, una bisexual de Narnia – o de closet, como decidan llamarle. y por consecuente, nadie, ni siquiera su hermana de acogida sabían sobre su orientación sexual. Sí, Anna y Rapunzel se tenían demasiada confianza, pero la chica aún no se sentía lista para darle la noticia.

̶ Espera… ¿Qué? – Parpadeó un par de veces –¡No! ¡No es eso! –

̶ ¿Y bien? – La animó sin distraerse del desayuno. Anna volvió a pasarse una mano por el cabello –Ella es madre de una de mis nuevas alumnas – la castaña dirigió la vista hacia su amiga y asintió para que continuara

–Pero había algo extraño… Usaba ropa que la cubría demasiado – Rapunzel frunció los labios y arqueó una ceja

–No veo como eso pueda ser raro, tal vez es alérgica al sol… no sé – La pelirroja rodó los ojos y luego negó con la cabeza

–Los alérgicos a la luz solar no salen a pleno día, a menos que quieran morir… pero como sea, eso no es todo

̶ Ok…

̶ Tenía el labio abierto y un moretón sobre el ojo.

̶ ¿Aja? – Rapunzel comenzaba a poner los huevos sobre los platos

–Y le pregunté si estaba bien y me respondió que se golpeó con la tina de baño – la castaña ladeó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros

–Bueno, tal vez eso pasó – habló tratando de que su amiga tratara de restarle importancia al asunto, pero cuando vio a la pelirroja frunciendo el entrecejo, supo que no había vuelta a atrás

–Claro que no, Punz, no soy estúpida. Sé cuando una persona está mintiendo y estoy casi segura de que se trata de un caso de violencia intrafamiliar

̶ No puedes estar segura de eso.

̶ Oh sí, claro que puedo. – Rapunzel se cruzó de brazos.

̶ ¿Cómo puedes probarlo entonces?

̶ Conocí al esposo después, él fue por la niña.

̶ Eso no te confirma nada – poniendo cara de incredulidad. Anna se levantó y apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa

–¿Qué no es obvio? El sujeto tenía toda la cara de cretino. Y… Y seguro que él fue a recoger a Selene porque le hizo algo peor… Sí, eso debe ser – Ahora la pelirroja daba vueltas alrededor del comedor como si estuviera hablando frente a un juzgado; estaba claro que ser abogada sería su profesión, definitivamente. Notó que la joven seguía hablando cosas y dando supuestas teorías; la castaña puso los ojos en blanco y después se llevó una mano a la sien

–Ok, Anna, basta. – la chica paró en seco y la miró casi con desesperación.

̶ Pero Elsa- quiero decir, nadie merece pasar por eso, y menos alguien tan gentil como la madre de Selene.

̶ Detente. Ni siquiera estás segura de que pueda ser eso, y aún si lo fuera, no puedes hacer nada, Anna. Esas cosas no son asunto nuestro… Y por tu bien será mejor que lo olvides. Seguro que ni siquiera dormiste por eso.

Las cosas estaban subiendo de tono; lo que era una charla casual, terminó convirtiéndose en una acalorada discusión, cosa que rara vez se veía entre el par de chicas. Anna, ya algo desesperada, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gruñó con molestia –¿¡Cómo esperas que lo olvide si tendré que ver a esa mujer todos los días!? – Los ojos azules de Anna estaban muy abiertos, su respiración estaba agitada. Rapunzel seguía sin entender muy bien que era lo que realmente le pasaba a la pelirroja; pocas veces se comportaba así

–¡Ya te dije, eso no es asunto tuyo así que será mejor que no interfieras! ¿Y desde cuando te preocupas tanto por una desconocida? – el silencio reinó inmediatamente. Anna miraba a un punto fijo sin saber exactamente que responder

–Bueno… Quiero ser abogada, después de todo, eso es lo que tendré que hacer a futuro – hubiese sido más creíble si decía que la raptaron los aliens

–Claro – respondió sarcásticamente la castaña.

̶ Ya no importa, sólo… olvidemos esto – le dio una sonrisa forzada y se dirigió a tomar su plato.

̶ Está bien, justiciera… Bonita playera, por cierto. – Dijo señalando la enorme playera que en el centro tenía un estampado del escudo del Capitán América.

̶ No es como si fuera nueva.

̶ Cierto, la tienes desde los trece y no puedo creer que aún te quede enorme – Anna rió por el comentario y se encogió de hombros

–Era la más genial de todas, y sólo había tallas para luchadores de sumo – Rapunzel sonrió cálidamente, recordando que Anna le rogó casi por dos meses a sus padres para que la llevaran a aquella convención de cómics. Cuando estos accedieron, la pelirroja terminó arrastrando a toda la familia; iba de un lado a otro como una pequeña de cinco años, y cuando vio esa playera, fue como si hubiese encontrado al amor de su vida. Le costó alrededor de una hora convencer a su padre de que se la comprase, a pesar de que éste le insistía en que había mejores camisas y de su talla, pero al final, la obstinada Anna Summers regresó a casa con una prenda que le quedaba casi de vestido, y claro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La castaña se unió a Anna en la mesa –Siempre has sido tan persistente – dijo con una media sonrisa

–Lo soy… Kai me contó que mi padre también lo era, y por eso le recuerdo mucho a él – la chica sonrió con tristeza, pero luego se percató de lo que había dicho –En fin… Aún tienes que presentarme a Eugene – tomó un bocado de desayuno

–Claro, vive cerca de Sunnyside, así que si quieres podemos quedar más tarde, ¿Te parece, Capitán América? – Anna asintió animadamente.

oOo

Hans se despertó desorientado, al menos estaba en su cama. Vio una cabellera platinada a su lado, la acarició y vio como Elsa se removía; sonrió. Cómo le gustaba esa mujer, sentía que la amaba, pero joder que lo hacía enojar, no entendía por que la trataba así – ¿Elsa? – la movió un poco y ésta solo hizo un sonido para indicarle un "¿qué?" – tengo hambre linda. -

–Dame un momento cariño – Elsa se levantó sin mirarlo a la cara, se miró la noche anterior en el espejo el rostro; parecía un monstruo, tenía hinchado y morado casi todo su rostro, sintió que el tiró su mano y la tumbó a la cama.

– ¿Por qué no me miras? – Hans abrió los ojos asustado – El…Elsa – vio que su mujer torcía la cabeza para que no la mirara más.

– Estoy bien – musitó en un hilo de voz – Déjame voy a prepararte un rico desayuno, ¿sí? – él la soltó y la dejó marcharse a la cocina.

Se sentía la peor bestia del averno, pero Elsa era su mujer, debía obedecerlo. Las mujeres estaban hechas para eso, ¿no?, su mismo padre se lo enseñó y lo veía a diario en su casa; además contaba con la autorización de los padres de su mujer, quienes pensaban lo mismo que él. Ya se disculparía por los moretones que le causó, pero si eso haría que ella se comportara como él quería, valía la pena, era un hecho.

Era viernes, genial. Debía soportarlo de aquí al lunes. Cómo sufría, cómo deseaba salir corriendo, huir de él, de su maldita dictadura; ya le pesaba ser la muñeca Westerguard – Storm. Se sentía tan vacía… su mirada se detuvo en una foto de su hija en el estante. Sí, por ella valía la pena sobrevivir, esa pequeña le recordaba todos los días el por qué sonreír, soñar, anhelar, a pesar de tanta basura que le tocaba aguantarse de ese cerdo machista que tiene por esposo.

Comieron en silencio. Como siempre Elsa le mintió a la niña para justificar su estado; sabía que dentro de poco su hija sospecharía, pues empezaría a crecer ya no sería tan inocente de las cosas, ya se las arreglaría cuando la hora llegase por ahora estaba bien.

oOo

Mierda. Elsa no trajo a su hija, ahora tampoco creía que la vería en la entrega; faltaban 15 minutos y su angustia crecía, sabía que ese maldito le había hecho algo, muy segura estaba de eso, ¡se sentía tan impotente! Joder, lo que más rabia le daba era esa especie de obsesión que tenía con la platinada. Rapunzel tenía razón, ¿Qué le importaba lo que sucediera allí?, se repetía una y mil veces que la indiferencia era el peor cáncer de la humanidad, ya que por culpa de esta había injusticia e insensibilidad – eso quería creer, pero sabía muy al fondo que lo hacía por Elsa – gruñó bajo, sonó su celular, sin apartar la vista de los niños contestó – ¿Aló?

– ¿Anna?

– Hola Kriss, ¿Cómo estás?

– Muy bien, contento por ti – escuchaba la alegría de su amigo al otro lado de la línea.

– Ah, ¿Sí? ¿Se puede saber de qué me perdí?

– Anna, sostente fuerte.

– ¡Ay, ya! dime qué pasa.

– Anna, no tienes que venir hoy a clase, pasaste la simulación con 98 de puntaje ¡ERES LA MEJOR DE LA CLASE! - dio un grito de felicidad Kristoff – ¿Anna? – No escuchaba nada, la pelirroja estaba en shock – ¡Anna, dime algo!

\- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! - gritó tan fuerte que los niños se quedaron mirándola, esta apenada les sonrió – un momento Kriss… ¡vuelvan a sus dibujos niños! - les dijo y estos obedecieron – decía, ¡woah! no puedo creerlo, en serio... Estoy tan feliz. Entonces bien, gracias por la información, te lo agradezco, ahora debo colgar debo entregar a mis alumnos. Te quiero, bye! - dijo cantadito.

– Adiós, Anna… - colgaron.

Estaba muy feliz, sentía que estaba haciéndolo bien, se sentía plena; empezó a entregar a los niños, preciso. Llegó el padre de Selene y no la platinada, se acercó a la niña y tomo su dibujo, lo que vio la perturbó: era una foto de su madre golpeándose contra una pared. El tema de hoy era que dibujaran lo que les entristecía. Hasta la niña estaba preocupada por el estado de Elsa; le sonrió a la pequeña y la llevó donde su padre.

– Aquí esta Selene, señor Westeguard – la niña abrazó a su papa y éste la apartó.

– Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso, Selene – está bajó la cara, Anna sólo carraspeó.

– Señor, todo pasó sin novedad hoy, se portó bien.

– Ya veo, gracias – cómo le desagradaba ese sujeto. Los vio marcharse como siempre; estaba angustiada por Elsa, al menos estaba viva ¿no?, intentó distraerse ordenando el salón cuando su celular sonó de nuevo sacándola de sus divagaciones.

La pelirroja atendió la llamada, más no dijo nada, puesto que se quedó mirando cómo la pequeña Selene se alejaba junto con el mal nacido de su padre.

─¿Anna? ¿Estás ahí? – La chica parpadeó para justo después reaccionar –Sí, lo siento… ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó mientras comenzaba a ordenar las hojas con los dibujos de los niños –Bueno, pues Eugene y yo estamos cerca de Sunnyside, así que pensé que tal vez podríamos acompañarte hasta la universidad – Anna sonrió para sus adentros recordando que tenía el resto de la tarde libre gracias a su triunfo en la simulación.

─Oh, sobre eso…

─¿Pasa algo? – La sonrisa de Anna se ensanchó. Definitivamente Rapunzel estaría más que contenta –Bueno… Adivina quién sacó la puntuación más alta en la simulación – un respingo se escuchó de su lado.

─Oh por Dios

─Sí.

─¡Oh por Dios! ¡Anna, felicidades! Sabía que lo lograrías – se escuchaban las risas de emoción de su amiga –Gracias, en verdad –

─¿Eso significa que hoy no tienes clases?

─Exacto. – Rapunzel soltó un gritillo con entusiasmo, cosa que descolocó a Anna y la hizo tirar una de las hojas –¡Genial! Eso significa que te nos puedes unir a cenar –

─Oh… ¿En verdad? No quiero hacer mal tercio ni nada.

─No seas tonta, Eugene se muere por conocerte, y si te sientes incómoda puedes llevar a… ¿Kristoff?

─Kristoff no es mi novio, y tiene trabajo con los que reprobaron – se agachó a recoger la hoja, dándose cuenta de que era el dibujo de Selene, se quedó callada unos segundos, quedando pensativa, después se dignó a responder a su amiga –Cómo sea, te veo en un rato –

─Bien, nos vemos. – la comunicación se cortó.

Anna se sentía tan impotente, seguro que Selene se sentía igual, sólo que la pequeña no tenía idea de lo que en realidad pasaba, pues, el dibujo daba bastante de que hablar. Si tan sólo pudiera encontrar a Elsa para averiguar qué estaba pasando, pero, ¿cómo?... Podría sacar información del archivo de Selene, pero no se le tenía permitido e incluso corría el riesgo de perder su trabajo si lo hacía. Lo que sí tenía permitido era obtener el número de Elsa, pero eso sólo lo lograría en caso de que Selene tuviera algún problema. Ya un tanto resignada, terminó de ordenar el salón y tomó sus cosas para ir con Rapunzel y Eugene.

La recogieron en la avenida que quedaba en la esquina de Sunnyside; Anna y Eugene se llevaron bien desde el inicio, el chico era divertido y charlatán, cosa muy buena porque Anna hablaba hasta por los codos y era bufona en cierta manera, la pobre de Rapunzel ya no podía más con su estómago por tanto reír ante las ocurrencias de su novio y su mejor amiga. Se detuvieron por fin frente a la entrada del garaje del auto. Anna y Rapunzel bajaron y esperaron a que Eugene estacionara y se les uniera, una vez allí entraron a la casa.

– ¡Abuela! ya llegué – casi gritó el castaño.

– Ya voy, querido – las muchachas vieron a una señora de unos 60 años bajar del segundo piso con una linda sonrisa. Eugene corrió y la alzó para abrazarla y ponerla en el piso – Jajaja, ay querido, no soy una jovencita – decía divertida.

– ¡oh, vamos má! Eres preciosa, mi primer amor – Eugene besó la mejilla de ella y Rapunzel suspiró. Anna la miró y se dio cuenta que en verdad estaba enamorada; y, ¿Cómo no? El muchacho era un amor. Si trataba así a su abuela, trataría bien a Punz.

– Ya déjate de babosadas Eugene y preséntame a estas lindas jovencitas – las nombradas rieron nerviosas.

– Bueno, ella es Rapunzel, abuela – tomó la mano de la castaña y la acercó.

– ¡Oh! ¡Pero si es hermosa! Hola mi niña. Así que tú eres la famosa Rapunzel, este chiquillo no hace más que nombrarte "Punzi esto... Punzi aquello – Rapunzel se sonrojó y miró a su novio con la mirada iluminada.

– ¡Abuela! no me delates así – esta sólo se echó a reír.

– ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó señalando a Anna.

– Bueno, abuelita, ella es Anna, la hermana de adoptiva de Rapunzel – Anna saludó cortés y la mujer le tomó la mano y le palmeó.

– Mucho gusto niña. Que agradable es tenerlas acá, vengan, vengan pasen, siéntanse en casa, iré por aperitivos – pero Anna se interpuso.

– ¡oh, no! claro que no, me da algo de pena señora, déjeme ayudarla – Eugene rió junto con su abuela.

– No me digas señora, llámenme Gerda a secas – dijo mirándolas a ambas y estas asintieron – bien Anna, entonces vamos, acompáñame a la cocina – éstas se retiraron y dejaron al par de tortolitos a solas en la sala.

oOo

Elsa volvía del supermercado para hacer la cena. Caminó rápido para no hacer esperar a Hans, cuando él estaba en casa todo era contra reloj. Al llegar lo vio concentrado en los deportes; se concentró en colocar alistar todo para hacer la cena. Hans la vio llegar, agacharse y estirarse para alcanzar las cosas en la cocina, veía como la tira del pantalón le marcaba bien su redondo trasero, o como sus pechos se movían al saltar y estirarse, se tocó su entrepierna, estaba duro. Sí, cómo le gustaba su mujer, la deseaba a cada hora. Se levantó de su puesto y se le acercó por la espalda espero a que se agachara de nuevo y pegó su abultada hombría a su trasero, escuchó un suspiro de Elsa, eso le hizo hervir más la sangre; golpeó su hombría contra ella suave y constante agarrándola de las caderas; mierda, estaba asustada, no porque él estuviera manoseándola de esa manera sino porque Selene estaba en la habitación y en cualquier momento podía salir. Estaba muy pequeña para presenciar esas cosas. Elsa se armó de valor.

– Hans… aquí no – sintió como él se empezó a frotar más fuerte contra ella y gruñía, se sostuvo del mesón, al parecer eso le encendió mas porque empezó a tocarle el pecho – Hans… la niña.

– Cállate mujer – le soltó el botón y bajó la cremallera del Jean y metió su mano directamente entre sus tangas.

– ¡Hans! por favor te lo pido, aquí no – sintió un tirón en su cabello.

– ¿¡QUÉ!?¿¡ACASO NO TE GUSTA!? – empezó a gritar.

– Shh… sí, sí me gusta – mintió – sólo… que Selene esta acá, puede vernos… sólo eso no te enojes amor, por favor – sintió que la soltó con brusquedad.

– Siempre arruinas los momentos en los que quiero tratarte bien, ¿no es así?, ¡te encanta verme molesto! Es como si te propusieras eso. Felicitaciones, ¡ahora estoy molesto! ¿CONTENTA, ELSA? – esta tragó pesado y se acercó a él.

– Mi vida, no… te decía que acá no, pero podemos ir un momento a la habitación y hacerlo si gustas, ya sabes, en privado – intentó persuadirlo. Acarició su hombría con algo de asco mirando siempre al piso para que no lo notara, sintió como la arrastró a la habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta Hans dobló el dorso de Elsa sobre la cama, dejándola prácticamente en cuatro. Bajó su pantalón con todo y tangas, humedeció su dedo del medio y le acaricio su centro de placer, Elsa dio un respingo a la sensación; si bien no se sentía mal, era bastante agradable, se sentía asqueada de saber que era el quien se lo estaba haciendo, cerró sus ojos como era de costumbre y dejó que su cuerpo le contestara como a Hans le gustaba. No supo en que momento exactamente Hans entró en ella. Éste era demasiado troglodita y egoísta, la golpeaba fuerte en su interior, le dolía mas su vientre en esa posición; éste la levantó como una muñequita y la sentó sobre él, después de que el tomara asiento en la cama – Aaargg – Elsa se quejó, se equivocó al pensar que esa posición era la peor, esa nueva posición era más dolorosa, él la hacía saltar sobre él, estaba aún lastimada de su último encuentro con él, ya que este entró en ella borracho y sin lubricarla, la había hecho sangrar y estaba herida como para soportar un trote así de nuevo. Hans sintió un líquido mucho más tibio del acostumbrado por su mujer, o ¿ tal vez era él? No le importó en lo absoluto. Elsa aguantaba las ganas de llorar y aullar para que la dejara en paz, hasta que oyeron la voz de su hija afuera de la habitación.

– mama es la señoa Snow dice que tajo lo que peiste, etá en la puelta – Elsa volteó a ver a Hans que estaba extasiado; sabía que llegaría pronto a su cumbre, tomó control de su voz.

– Nena, dile que ya salgo, que me espere – Hans se rió ante la excusa y la tomó por la cintura dándole vuelta para quedar en la posición original, Hans tenso el cabello de Elsa hacia atrás y se regó en su interior.

– ¿Sabes?… quisiera que me regalaras el varón, deja de cuidarte – le dijo al oído y luego le besó el cuello soltándola – ahora ve y mira que quiere esa vieja chismosa de la vecina.

– Sí, mi amor – Elsa se limpió la sangre que le salía de su intimidad. Ardía como un infierno, acomodó la ropa y salió a la sala donde la señora Snow le entrego el postre que le había pedido Elsa, esta lo guardó en la nevera pero partió; cerró la nevera cuando escuchó gritar a su marido.

– ¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA HICISTE DESUBICADA!? – Elsa se fue corriendo a la oficina de Hans de donde provenían los gritos, al entrar vio a Selene asustada en una esquina – ¡ESTÚPIDA! – vio que Hans le dio una fuerte bofetada a la niña sentándola en el sofá.

– ¡no papi! – se cubrió Selene.

– ¡Basta Hans! – se acercó corriendo y le detuvo la mano que dirigía en forma de puño hacia la niña.

– ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? – miró con odio a Elsa y la abofeteó con la otra mano.

– ¡NO DEJARE QUE LE PEGUES A LA NIÑA! – lo empujó con toda la fuerza que tenía y lo hizo caerse sobre el escritorio; levantó a la niña – hija tranquila, tranquila.

– ¡mami! – se aferró a ella.

– AAAGGGHH – Elsa sintió el jalón en su cabello y en menos de dos segundos su cuerpo impactó contra la pared.

– ¡NOO DEJA A MAMI! – gritó Selene y con sus pequeñas manitos intento defender a su madre de los puños que le propinaba su padre golpeándolo en las piernas, Hans se molestó más de lo que ya estaba.

– MALDITA MOCOSA – dejó de golpear a Elsa para empujar a la niña contra la pared, el instinto materno-protector de Elsa se activó, agarró del pelo a Hans y lo tiró al piso mientras tiraba del brazo de la niña y salía corriendo con ella a la sala. Elsa abrió la puerta rápido pero Hans la alcanzó al tirarle una fruta de porcelana que adornaba el comedor por la espalda, Elsa gritó y empujó a la niña fuera.

– ¡CORRE SELENE! – la niña salió corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo gritando por la calle-

– ¡AYUAA! ¡AYUAAA! AYUENME – gritaba llorando la niña, la señora Snow escuchó los gritos y salió, por una milésima de segundo alcanzó a ver a Elsa siendo golpeada por Hans. No conocía muy bien a los Westeguard, pero Elsa le caía muy bien, era buena vecina y su esposo era un jodido cretino. Se angustió al ver a la niña llorando pidiendo ayuda, así que llamó a la policía.

– ¿operadora? – se escuchó una suave voz al otro lado de la línea.

– señorita solicito la policía **aquí** de inmediato, mi vecina está siendo víctima de violencia intrafamiliar.

– ¿está segura de eso señora?

– Totalmente – aseguró Blanca – escuche, su hija acaba de salir llorando pidiendo ayuda y yo misma acabo de ver a mi vecina siendo golpeada, por favor dense prisa.

–¿Con quién hablo?

– Snow Blanca

– Bien señora, enviaremos una patrulla – se escuchó un estruendo muy fuerte y un grito.

– ¡DIOS, APURENSE! CREO QUE LA MATÓ – se desesperó Blanca, la operadora escuchó el estruendo.

– enseguida va una unidad, por favor la dirección

– es Wall street número 57

– quédese atenta, ¿cómo la está la hija de su vecina?

– acaba de tocar en la casa de su nana, está a salvo

– ¿cuántos años tiene?

– unos 5 años nada más.

– muy bien señora, vaya por la niña y dele a la policía la información que le pidan.

– está bien, gracias – colgó

oOo

Selene golpeaba la puerta de la casa de Gerda – ABUEITA¡ ABUEITA ABREME – gritaba desesperada la niña, tanto Gerda como sus invitados y Eugene se asustaron oyendo esos gritos, abrió lo más rápido que pudo la puerta y la niña se lanzó a sus brazos – AYUAAAAA – no soltaba las enaguas de Gerda.

– tranquila pequeña ¿qué paso? – dijo ya asustada, no era común que la niña llorara de esa forma y menos que pidiera ayuda.

–PAPA ETA MATANO A MAMI – a Gerda se le erizó la piel.

– ¿cómo dices?

– AYUELA – Anna salió asustada por tanto alboroto y vio a la niña.

– ¿Selene? – la menor subió la vista y corrió a ella.

– MISS ANNA AYUE A MAMA, PAPA STA MATANO A MAMA – a Anna se e heló la sangre y perdió la razón. Estaba furiosa, ¡mierda! sabía que ese hijo de puta la lastimaba.

– ¿dónde vives? – la niña señaló la casa; bajó corriendo los escalones de la casa pero la mano de Rapunzel la detuvo.

–No, Anna. No sabemos si ese tipo esta armado – eso preocupó más a Anna – esperemos que llegue la policía.

– ¿¡Y MIENTRAS YO QUE!?¿¡ DEJO QUE ESE MAL NACIDO LE HAGA DAÑO A ELSA!? ¡NI HABLAR! – le gritó enojada, se zafó y salió corriendo en dirección a la casa – ¡ELSA! ¡ELSA! ¡ABREME! – golpeaba la puerta a puño limpio Anna – ¡INFELIZ! ¡DEJALA, LLAMARÉ A LA POLICÍA!

– ¡LARGUESE! AHORA O NO RESPONDO – escuchó la voz de Hans tras la puerta – salió Blanca de la casa.

– ¡Hans, ya basta! ¡Deja a Elsa, ya llamé a la policía!

Hans vio que Elsa se arrastró intentando pedir ayuda y la pateó tan fuerte que la cabeza de esta dio por última vez contra el orillo de la pared esquinal, no se movía –¡levántate! ¿Elsa? – esta no respondía ni respiraba-según el- carajo, la habría matado, escuchó las sirenas de las patrullas acercándose. Agarró las llaves de su automóvil, abrió la puerta de una patada que hizo caer a Anna de espaldas contra el asfalto. Anna lo vio correr al auto y salir corriendo, justo cuando llegaban las patrullas, los policías bajaron y Blanca les dijo gritando que Hans había escapado, mientras Blanca daba indicaciones Anna corrió al interior de la casa y fue cuando en su rostro se formó el horror, había una buena cantidad de sangre a un lado del cuerpo de Elsa.

– ¿Elsa? … Elsa – Anna la movió pero no respondía – ¡ELSA! - la agarró en brazos –Dios, no – tenía la cara destrozada y algunos cortes, recargó la cabeza de Elsa en su regazo, agarró su celular y llamo a una ambulancia – POR FAVOR UNA AMBULANCIA PARA WALL STREET 57, ES URGENTE – gritaba histérica Anna. Le confirmaron y Anna empezó a llorar, debió ir a verla antes de que esto ocurriera.

– ¿mami? – escuchó la voz de la infante quien luego de verla empezó a gritar como una loca y se arrojó abrazar al cuerpo de Elsa, Anna le acariciaba la espalda.

– tranquila, ella estará bien, tranquila – colocó a Elsa de nuevo en el piso y abrazó la niña acurrucándola en su regazo llorando con ella en silencio, vio aparecer a Rapunzel en el umbral de la puerta junto con Eugene y Gerda, seguidos de ellos algunos policías quien tomaron fotos, vio que uno la iba a mover y lo detuvo – ya llame a una ambulancia – el uniformado asintió y tomo algunas fotos. Llamó a la central para reportar un caso de intento de asesinato, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando los paramédicos llegaron. Anna sostuvo a la niña en su pecho – ¿está viva? – era lo único que quería saber.

– si, por fortuna, pero debemos llevarla urgente o podría morir por alguna hemorragia interna, tiene una grave incisión en su costado – Anna tragó pesado y asintió.

– tu mamá va a estar bien, ¿entendiste Selene? – la niña asentía aún ahogada en llanto – ya no llores, yo acompañaré a tu mamá. Quédate con Gerda ¿ok? – la niña asintió de nuevo y Anna la alzó y entregó a Gerda – yo iré en con Elsa en la ambulancia – vio que Rapunzel iba articular palabra – ni se te ocurra decirme algo ahora, Punz – estaba molesta y Rapunzel lo notó; se quedó callada y abrazó el brazo de su novio – mucho gusto Eugene, eres un chico muy agradable. Cuida bien de mi hermana mientras vuelvo, te lo agradecería mucho, también a Selene… no la dejen sola.

– Claro Anna, por favor mantennos informados de la evolución de Elsa – sonrió el castaño tratando de calmar el aire pesado que había en el entorno.

– Claro, lo haré – respondió con una leve sonrisa.

– no te preocupes por Selene, es como una hija para mí – Anna sonrió a Gerda, se despidió con la mano y subió a la ambulancia, en donde no soltó la mano de Elsa en ningún momento.

_**Y HASTA AQUÍ LLEGAMOS POR EL MOMENTO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, QUIERO ADVERTIR ESTARE OCUPADA DURANTE TODO UN MES, TENGO PRACTICAS, PERO¡ INTENTAREMOS CON DINO ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE, TENGANOS UN POQUITO DE PACIENCIA, BIENVENIDOS SEAN SUS REVS Y MENSAJES AQUÍ LES DARE LS LINKS (recuerden unir los espacios)**_

_**DINO:**_

_**TUMBLR: dinoyorkme . tumblr. Com**_

_**FANFICTION: www . fanfiction u / 5642819 / Dino-York**_

_**A MI PUEDEN CONSEGUIRME EN: **_

_**FACEBOOK: www . Facebook Motoko . Draculia1? ref _type= bookmark**_

_**ASK: (colocan el arroba) AdaHellsing **_

_**TWITEER: (colocan en arroba) Ada_Hellsing**_

_**TUMBRL: motoko-draculia . tumblr. com**_

_**BUENAS TARDES¡ **_

_**ATT: MOTOKO DRACULIA, DINO YORK **_


	4. Chapter 4: Angustias parte1

_**HOLA HOLA, SI YA SE QUE NOS TARDAMOS MAS DE LA CUENTA Y A LO MEJOR PERDIMOS VARIOS LECTORES, HEMOS ESTADO TAN OCUPADAS YO CON LA UNIVERSIDAD APENAS SALIENDO A VACACIONES Y DINO CON SU TRABAJO Y EN SU BANDA, SI SE QUE EL CAPITULO ES REALMENTE CORTO COMPARADO A COMO LOS HEMOS ESTADO SACANDO, PERO ES QUE SIMPLEMENTE NO QUERIA HACERLO ESPERAR MAS. UN POCO DE PACIENCIA, MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE AUN DESPUES DE NUESTRO STOP EN ESTE PROYECTO NOS SIGUEN LEYENDO Y DEJANDO SUS COMENTARIOS, CUALQUIER PREGUNTA YA SABEN DONDE ENCONTRARNOS YA SEA A MI O A DINO, POR CIERTO YA TENGO TUMBRL LES DEJARE EL LINK AL FINALIZAR ESTE CAPITULO, GRACIAS POR SU ESPERA. AHORA UNAS PALABRAS DE DINO**_

_**DINO: Holiii! Yo sé que nos odian, y mucho, pero de verdad lo sentimos! Personalmente me he visto sin tiempo, pues mi novia (banda Emoticono pacman ) absorbe la mayoría de éste. ¡Pero aquí estamos, poniéndonos al día¡ esperamos que os guste éste cap, y esperamos poder actualizar lo más pronto posible. ¡Saludos!**_

**Angustias… parte1 **

Anna estaba encimada en sus pensamientos y miedos, que el intenso sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia era solo un punto en la distancia. Mientras mira a Elsa y se aferra a su mano y ruega a todo lo bueno y santo para que la mantengan convida, los paramédicos regulan la tensión y el ritmo cardiaco de la platinada. En menos de lo que canta un gallo llegaron al hospital. Los paramédicos bajaron a Elsa rápidamente del vehículo y en la entrada estaba esperándolos un cirujano de trauma.

-Elsa Westeguard, 25 años aproximadamente, múltiples golpes en la cabeza, herida punzante en su costado izquierdo, cuando la encontraron estaba en un charco de su propia sangre e inconsciente, Tensión 70 – 40 y bajando, su pulso está por debajo de 160, está entrando en bradicardia – informo rápidamente al cirujano, Anna solo escuchaba

-Buenas señorita, soy el doctor David Miller – le decía el medico mientras, comprobaba con luz en sus iris alguna inflamación en su cerebro – ¿cómo se llama?

–soy Anna, amiga de Elsa, ¿se pondrá bien?

–Vera Anna – callo un momento mientras hacía mala cara, no hubo dilatación de pupilas – al parecer su amiga tiene un trauma, haremos todo lo posible para salvarla se lo prometo ahora por favor quédese en la sala de espera – volteo a mirar a las enfermeras – alisten la sala de trauma 1, el ecógrafo, el rayos x, le tomaremos una resonancia magnética – decía mientras veía la obstrucción por la sangre en la tráquea – intúbenla y llamen al banco de sangre, ¡ya¡

Anna se quedó inmóvil viendo cómo se llevaban a Elsa para ser atendida. Odiaba estar en un hospital y los evitaba lo más que podía; pero ahora estaba justo ahí, dispuesta a quedarse plantada en ese lugar por una persona que apenas conocía. Simplemente no encontraba una explicación a todos esos sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza, estaba tan llena de ira, de preocupación y de frustración. El bastardo de Hans estaba en algún sitio afuera, libre, mientras que la rubia trataba de mantenerse con vida; muy a su manera, pero lo hacía… estaba segura de eso.

**oOo**

Selene se había quedado dormida. La pobre niña estaba agotada tanto física como emocionalmente, y todo lo que acababa de presenciar hace unas horas atrás seguramente le traería pesadillas y un profundo desprecio hacia su padre de ahora en adelante. Después de un rato, Eugene se ofreció a llevar a Rapunzel hasta su apartamento. En todo el camino la castaña no dijo nada, y, su novio lo entendía; la chica estaba claramente preocupada por su hermana. Al llegar, el chico la acompañó hasta la puerta –¿Estarás bien? – Rapunzel le sonrió ligeramente –Sí, aunque la que me preocupa es Anna… Nunca la había visto así… es tan extraño. – confesó al fin la de ojos verdes; su novio se encogió de hombros –Las personas se portan así cuando quieren proteger a alguien que les gusta. –

─Perdón, ¿Qué?

─¿Qué?

─¿De qué rayos hablas? – La castaña miraba confundida a su novio, el cual parpadeó un par de veces.

─Ah. Pues… ¿En serio no lo notaste? – Ahora Rapunzel parpadeó y acto seguido frunció el entrecejo.

─¿¡Notar qué!? – Decía al tiempo que comenzaba a buscar sus llaves para dirigirlas a la cerradura de la puerta.

─Anna se está cayendo por Elsa y al parecer eres la única que no se dio cuenta. – Rapunzel paró en seco la acción y se giró de nuevo hacia Eugene, después soltando una risa.

─Eso es imposible, Eugene. – El castaño rodó los ojos.

─No, no lo es, corazón.

─Que sí. – Quedó en silencio al notar la cara extremadamente seria de su novio, de alguna forma tratando de decir que era algo más que obvio –Es que… Quiero decir… A Anna le gustan los chicos. – dijo al tiempo que se disponía a entrar al departamento seguida por Eugene –¿Estás segura de eso? –

Silencio.

─…Sí.

─No te creo.

Rapunzel suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, con su mano haciendo su cabello hacia atrás –Anna es mi hermana, ella no me mentiría –

─Pues parece que tu hermana si te mintió después de todo.

─Ella sabe que puede confiar en mí. – dijo bajando la mirada. Eugene se acercó para sentarse con ella, el joven tomó su mano para llamar su atención

–Ok, escucha… Tal vez está asustada, tal vez sólo tiene miedo de que no la aceptes tal y cómo es. – le sonrió para animarla. La castaña lo miró a los ojos con determinación

–Nada cambiará el hecho de que ella es mi hermana. –

─Bien, entonces, habla con ella. Haz que te tenga esa confianza y hazle saber que no está sola. – Rapunzel le sonrió ampliamente y le dio un abrazo, que no tardó en ser correspondido

–Lo haré, gracias. – Acto seguido le regaló un pequeño beso –¿Qué haría sin ti? – El castaño echó una pequeña carcajada

–Seguramente muchas cosas… pero tú "gaydar" seguiría siendo un asco. – Eugene arqueó las cejas mientras Rapunzel reía y golpeaba suavemente el hombro del muchacho.

**oOo**

Apretaba el volante de su auto, mientras pisaba a fondo el acelerador, solo quería huir, que por arte de magia, todo lo que acontecía solo fuera una pesadilla de la cual se despertaría. Mierda, estúpida Elsa, todo esto es culpa de ella, ella lo provoco, ella y su estúpido alzamiento, estúpida mocosa, detestaba a su hija, ¿no podía ser un varón, verdad?, eso también era culpa de Elsa. Es más, ni siquiera alcanzaba a entender por qué huía, Elsa es su mujer y por tanto tenía derecho de hacerle lo que se le diera la gana, Ella y la mocosa eran de su propiedad y nadie tenía que meter las narices en eso, ni la policía. Freno en seco y pensó unos segundos, tenía que ver a Elsa, saber que estaba al menos viva, el único hospital cerca a su hogar era el Winter Corp S.A. aun no iría, no era muy reciente, dejaría pasar unos días para ir a visitar a su adorada platinada.

_**Y ESO ES TODO POR AHORA RECUERDEN QUE MI FIRMA YA NO ES MOTOKO ES KAILEENA, ACONTINUACION VOLVERE A COLOCAR LOS LINK DONDE PUEDEN CONTACTARNOS, DEJARNOS FANARTS, PREGUNTAS ETC ETC (SE ACEPTAN AMENAZAS XD) /UNAN ESPACIOS/**_

_**PARA CONTACTAR A DINO:**_

_** www . fanfiction u / 5642819 / Dino-York**_

_** ask . fm / dino_york**_

_**dinoyorkme . tumblr . com**_

_**PARA CONTACTARSEN CONMIGO:**_

_** www . fanfiction / kaileenadraculia**_

_** ask . fm / AdaHellsing**_

_**motoko-draculia . tumblr . com**_

_** twitter Ada_Hellsing**_


	5. Chapter 5: Angustias parte2

_**RINFIERNO, PERO HACER UNA HISTORIA COOPERADA NO ES TAN SENCILLO. NO SE ANGUSTIEN, TERMINAREMOS LA HISTORIA NO IMPORTA SI TARDAMOS UN POCO.**_

_**BUENO, ESTUVIMOS LEYENDO SUS REVS, LOS AMAMOS, GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, NOS ALEGRA QUE LES GUSTE ESTE BROTE DE INSPIRACION. NOS LEEMOS**_

Angustias… Parte2

Las horas pasaban y la maldita sala de espera en el hospital se hacía cada vez más pequeña a su alrededor. La espera la estaba matando, sentía como si hubiera estado en ese lugar por siglos, se había pasado todo el tiempo sentada o bien caminando en círculos. La paciencia de Anna era cada vez menor, nadie le daba noticias de Elsa, en esos momentos solo deseaba golpear a alguien, gritar y salir corriendo del maldito ambiente asfixiante, estaba más que histérica, no sabría que decir si la llamaban por noticias.

A lo lejos vio al doctor que recibió a Elsa aproximarse a ella, empezó a temblar, los recuerdos de sus padres le vinieron a la mente y unas enormes ganas de llorar aparecieron en ella.

–¿Co-como esta? – tartamudeó un poco

– Su amiga es una luchadora, debimos instalarla en la UCI su estado es aun delicado, pero está estable – un rocío de alivio se regó en su alma y su corazón, la platina estaba viva, seguía luchando. Una hermosa sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

– Me alegra oír eso – Anna hipó.

– Todo estará bien señorita, debo informarle que hay un policía en mi oficina que me mandó a llamarla inmediatamente para tomar su declaración ya que usted venía con ella en la ambulancia.

– De acuerdo, iré de inmediato y muchas gracias doctor ¿Miller?

– Si… acompáñeme – Anna asintió y siguió al doctor al consultorio individual de este.

**oOo**

Sonó un teléfono en la casa de los Storm. La señora de la casa entró al pánico al oír a la policía en la línea diciéndoles que Elsa estaba en un hospital gravemente herida y que necesitaban a los familiares, su esposo sólo frunció el ceño con un solo pensamiento: "¿en qué idiotez se había metido ahora su hija?". Agarraron el abrigo cada uno y fueron al coche y partieron rumbo al hospital, mientras la madre de Elsa intentó llamar a Hans, era raro que él no estuviera con su hija en estos momentos; llamó varias veces pero el celular se iba inmediatamente a correo de voz.

**oOo**

Anna entró a una habitación que hacía de consultorio, era bastante modesto; paredes blancas, piso de cerámica color marfil, una camilla pegada a una de las paredes y un sencillo escritorio al otro lado, presidiendo la cabeza de dicho escritorio estaba un hombre al parecer asiático, cabello negro y ojos oscuros de porte fuerte y elegante. Caminó cerca del escritorio, posicionándose en la silla que había allí.

–¿Señorita Summers? – Habló mirándola de medio lado y vio que esta sólo asintió – soy el detective Li Chang, por favor siéntese. Anna obedeció en silencio – cuénteme qué sucedió.

– Bue- bueno… yo estaba con mi mejor amiga Rapunzel y su novio Eugene conociendo a la abuela de este… todo iba bien y de repente escuchamos a Selene gritando y llorando que la ayudáramos… mientras golpeaba la puerta para que abrieran – tragó saliva y luego carraspeó porque se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

–¿Selene es la hija de la señora Westerguard? – Anna asintió – ¿qué fue lo que la niña dijo exactamente?

– Que… que… su papá estaba matando a su mamá – en esos momentos Anna deseaba llorar al acordarse de eso.

– ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?, tengo registro de que usted llamó a una ambulancia y que en efecto estuvo con la Señora al llegar dicha ambulancia.

– Sí.. sí.. yo… cuando Selene dijo eso, yo… simplemente no pensé, solo corrí hasta donde Selene me dijo que vivía, aporreé la puerta e intenté que Hans dejara a Elsa… y apareció una señora a mi lado… Snow… creo.

– La señora Snow Blanca, sí.

– Sí… ella, dijo que ella había llamado a la policía y en menos de lo que pude prever las sirenas de las patrullas llegaron y … él empujó la puerta de la casa y me tiró al asfalto por la fuerza y… simplemente se fue…entré a la casa – Anna empezó a llorar y a hipar – vi a Elsa llena de sangre y casi muerta tirada en el piso y… llamé a la ambulancia…

– Entiendo – el detective anota en una libreta lo que Anna dice – ¿puedo llamarla Anna? – Estaba tan atacada en llanto que solo movió la cabeza afirmando – Anna, ¿qué es usted para la señora Westerguard?, el médico me informó que usted era su amiga – Anna intentaba hablar – tranquila, respire – le dio una botella de agua.

– Yo… yo.. so-soy la maestra de Selene… conocí a Elsa y… - rompió a llorar de nuevo.

̶ Comprendo… hizo bien, Anna, gracias a usted Elsa está viva, gracias por su cooperación, ya puede retirarse – y como si fuera un resorte Ana salió corriendo de ese consultorio, necesitaba respirar.

**oOo**

Largos minutos pasaron; Anna seguía sentada esperando a que las noticias mejoraran aunque sea un poco. Miraba la hora con insistencia en su móvil, a su vez notando que le quedaba poca batería. Después de un rato, decidió levantarse por algo de café; necesitaba mantenerse despierta el mayor tiempo posible. En el camino, sintió que su teléfono timbraba, y la pelirroja no tardó mucho en responder.

̶ ¿Hola?

̶ Anna, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Cómo está Elsa? – Escuchó la voz de Rapunzel al otro lado.

̶ Elsa está muy golpeada, pero lograron estabilizarla – Respondió sin ganas –Y también me interrogaron… espero que con mi testimonio metan a la cárcel a ese desgraciado. – Se escuchó ahora un tanto molesta, y era de esperar, debido a lo indignante de la situación.

̶ Espero que mejore pronto… y verás que así será.

̶ Sí…

La conversación quedó en silencio; Anna no sabía exactamente qué decir. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, que sentía que en algún momento todo explotaría.

̶ Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste, ¿Sabes? – La voz de su mejor amiga rompió el hielo. Anna sonrió muy levemente.

̶ Tenía que hacerlo, Elsa es…

̶ ¿Especial? – Interrumpió.

̶ Uh… Es… Sí, en cierta forma. Es la madre de Selene, y Selene es mi alumna, así que…

̶ No me refiero a eso, tonta. – Anna juntó las cejas en confusión.

̶ No te entiendo.

̶ ¿Te gusta Elsa? – Rapunzel fue al grano, y eso tomó por sorpresa a la futura abogada, tanto así que no sabía qué rayos responder.

̶ Espera, ¿¡Qué!? ¿De dónde demonios salió eso? – Antes de poder decir algo más, pudo sentir la vibración que anunciaba que su teléfono estaba a punto de morir –Agh, no tengo tiempo para esto. Mi móvil está muriendo, así que adiós. – Habló sin darle tiempo de contestar algo y terminando con la llamada. La pelirroja parpadeó un par de veces, para luego mirar a todos lados con un leve sonrojo en la cara.

_**AQUÍ FINAL DE OTRO CAPITULO, TRATAREMOS DE NO DESMORAR TANTO, PERO NO PROMETEMOS NADA. GRACIAS A LOS QUE AUN NOS LEEN Y ESTAN PENDIENTES DE ESTA HISTORIA. UN GRAN ABRAZO Y BESO VIRTUAL¡**_

_**ATT: KAILEENA DRACULIA Y DINO YORK**_


End file.
